A New Love
by Rose Cartwright
Summary: Willow and Maria Hoad are taken to The Ponderosa. What will happen when one of the girls falls for a Cartwright?
1. Chapter 1

Jake Hoad and his daughters, Willow, Maria were riding along in their wagon when they came to an open field of grass. Willow and their Pa got out of the wagon to stretch their legs while Maria stayed in the wagon; she moved to the seat so she could get a little more fresh air. Maria wasn't liking the whole situation of their mother passing away and their abusive father who'd hit her if she didn't instantly do what he wanted her to do. The living situation was even worse since when they stopped for the night Willow would be able to sleep in the wagon while Maria had to sleep on the ground.

"Sis, you coming out?" Willow asked her older sister, who just shook her head no.

Willow shrugged and gathered some firewood and helped their pa start a fire to do some cooking on; Maria, on the other hand, just wanted to be alone at that moment. She had been really close to her mother and the death of her brought her into her own world; a world where she didn't want to speak much anymore. She would talk to Willow and her Pa once and a while, but not many people heard her soft voice.

A few moments later, after the fire was burning bright and good, Willow and Maria's pa took a stick wrapped in a piece of cloth and stuck it in the fire. Once the cloth was on fire, he started to light the dry grass on fire to burn it and whatever it would burn down.

"Pa, you shouldn't do that," Maria whispered from the wagon seat.

He just glared at her, before turning back to watch the flames.

"How far you think it'll burn, Pa?" Willow asked.

"Hundreds of miles; it'll clear us a place to build a house," Jake replied.

"What about the grass?" Willow asked.

"It'll re-grow," Jake replied.

"Pa, someone is coming," Maria said.

"I can hear; I ain't deaf," he replied.

Maria just sighed as she moved away from the young man who rode up on his horse.

"What do you think you're doing? You could burn the whole place down!" he shouted as he dismounted his horse. "People live in that valley."

The young man started to put the fire out and Jake grabbed a shot gun. "Don't do it kid," he threatened. The young man, Joe, kept putting the fire out and Jake shot at him.

"Don't try it again," Joe ordered.

Maria got out of the wagon and started to help him. She didn't want to see anyone die because of a fire.

Jake shot again at Joe and Joe fired back, in self-defence, killing Jake. Maria was shocked but continued to put the fire out.

"I told him not to; I had no choice," Joe told the girls.

Willow started to attack him and Maria just moved away from the fighting.

Joe had Willow tied up with some rope he found on the ground next to the wagon before turning back to the fire to put it out more with the help of Maria. Once it was out, Joe and Maria both cooled down using some of the water in the buckets.

"Thanks for the help, ma'am'," Joe greeted. "I'm Joe Cartwright."

"She doesn't talk much," Willow shouted and Maria rolled her eyes.

"Is that true?" Joe asked her and Maria nodded in reply.

"Now, I can't leave the two of you out here alone; let's go to my place– my Pa will know what to do," Joe said and untied Willow.

Willow started to attack him, but Maria had enough of it. "WILLOW!" Maria shouted and Willow dropped the axe, shocked Maria had spoken like that to her. "Stop."

Joe sighed and quietly thanked her for stopping her sister. However, as soon as Maria turned her back to them, Willow started attacking Joe again. Joe did the only thing he could think of and hit her to stop her. "Sorry, miss." Maria nodded and helped Joe tie Willow up with the rope again, then put her on a horse. Maria mounted her horse as Joe mounted his horse.

Joe took the reins of the horses the girls were on and led them to his house.

"Our kin folk will kill you!" Willow shouted and Maria just stayed quiet; there was no shutting her up when she was in one of her yelling moods. "I swear, they's will kill ya!"

They got to the house and Ben, Adam and Hoss came out of the house. Joe dismounted his horse Cochise and walked over to his family.

"Son, what's this?" Ben asked.

"Their pa was trying to burn some land just north of the valley. I tried putting the fire out and the oldest one here helped. Their pa shot at me and I shot back in self-defence-I killed him," Joe replied, hanging his head.

"It's okay, son," Ben started. "Well, let's get them inside. Adam, go get the sheriff, and then stop by Mrs. Shaughnessy's house and see if she has anything for the ladies; skirts, tops, dresses, those types of clothing. Hoss, go with him," Ben said, receiving a nod from Hoss and Adam. Ben watched as they got on their horses and rode off.

Maria got off her horse without a fight, while Willow was still yelling that their] kin folk would kill them. Maria sighed and looked at Willow. "Willow shut the hell up!" she yelled, getting shocked looks from Ben, Joe and Willow. "Just knock it off, please," Maria told her sister, "I'm sorry for swearing," Maria softly spoke looking back at the men.

Ben smiled. "It is all right, dear," he told her.

She then followed Ben inside the house. Ben motioned for her to sit down and she slowly sat, nervous and scared to be in the house with strangers.

Willow came in fighting and screaming. "Let me go!" she yelled but, Maria just sat there. "Maria, don't just let him grab me!"

"Willow, sit down and shut up," Maria softly told her little sister.

Willow sighed and sat down next to Maria as she was glaring at the men who had her, she wasn't doing anything wrong, or so she thought, "Our kin folk will kill you for taking us!" she shouted.

"Joe, take her to the East room; I'll put Maria in the room next to yours," Ben told his youngest son.

"Okay, come on, Willow," Joe said and took her arm.

"Git your hands offa me!" Willow shouted as Joe tried to take her upstairs. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, and Maria chuckled at the sight as Ben took her upstairs.

Ben opened the door for Maria. "Here you go dear," he said kindly.

"Thank you," she whispered back.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Willow kept yelling over and over.

Maria just rolled her eyes and closed the door.

"Willow, stop or I'll drop you!" Joe shouted back, losing his grip on the girl since she was wiggling.

"PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN!" Willow screamed, wiggling even more.

Joe got to the room and dropped her on the bed then ran out the door and locked it behind him.

Maria was standing in her door way with an upset look on her face.

"Is everything alright, Maria?" Joe asked her kindly.

She nodded in reply.

"You know, you don't have to be scared around here- no one will hurt you," Joe told her softly.

She nodded again but, still didn't say anything to him.

He smiled at her and she lightly smiled and went to her room, closing the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

A couple hours later, Adam and Hoss returned with the clothing along with Mrs. Shaughnessy to help the girls.

"This bag is for the oldest, this one for the other one," Mrs. Shaughnessy told the boys.

Adam and Hoss both nodded, and Adam took the bag for the older girl and followed Hoss inside.

The second they entered, they heard, "LET ME OUT OF HERE" from the wild girl, "LET ME OUT!"

Adam looked at Hoss. "You get her."

Hoss chuckled and went up the stairs to help the screaming girl.

Adam followed and knocked lightly on the door to the room Maria was in.

Maria opened it and a light smile came to her face.

"These are dresses and other clothing for you. I'm Adam, by the way," Adam told her.

"I'm Maria, and thank you," she said softly.

"You're welcome, Maria. If you need help, our friend, Mrs. Shaughnessy, will help you and I'll help also," he replied.

"Okay, since she's busy with my sister could you at least unzip this dirty dress for me?" she asked.

"Would you like to get a bath in first? I could have my brothers bring up the tub and place it in here so it'll be private?" Adam suggested.

"Oh, okay, sounds good," she told him.

"I'll be right back," he told her.

"Okay," she replied softly.

Adam closed the door and went downstairs where Joe and Hoss were. "Hoss, can you take the tub up to Maria's room?"

"Maria?" Hoss asked.

"Yeah, the older of the other two, she told me that's what her name is," Adam said.

"Oh, okay, yeah. Joe, help me, please," Hoss said, and the two boys went to fetch the tub.

Adam went upstairs and knocked on Maria's door.

Maria slowly opened it. "Uh, hello," she greeted, moving out of the way so he could enter.

"Hello, I came up to let you know that my brothers are going to bring up the tub for you," Adam told her.

"Okay, thank you," Maria replied with a slight smile.

"You're welcome," he replied, "oh, and if you want, I could be the one who brings the water up for you," he suggested.

"Okay thank you, um, Adam, right?" she asked.

"Correct," he replied.

Just then, there was a knock on the door, Adam went over and opened it.

Joe and Hoss brought the tub into the room.

"Thanks," Maria told them.

They nodded and then left.

"I'll go and start getting you water," Adam told her.

She nodded and watched him leave the room.

Willow was in her room throwing a fit because she didn't want to be there. "LET ME OUT!" she hollered. She hated to be locked in one room and to get cleaned up. She just knew the men who had her and her sister were about to get her into a tub of water. She could hear the men as they came and poured some water into a tub for her.

There was yet another knock on Maria's door, she opened the door and saw Joe there.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hi, I got some water for you; Adam's bringing up two more buckets," he told her.

Maria nodded and allowed Joe to enter the room.

Adam came in a moment later and she nodded in greeting.

"How much more do you think you'll need?" Adam asked.

"Um, enough to cover my body," she said with a smile, making Adam smile in return.

"Okay, Joe, go and get some more water," Adam ordered.

Joe left, closing the door as Adam looked over at Maria. "Do you need help unzipping the back of your dress?"

"Sure, you can help me," she told him and turned her back to him.

He unzipped her dress and then untied the corset.

"Thanks, Adam," she said softly.

"You're welcome. I can turn my back to you and hand you the water," he offered, "or I can send Mrs. Shaughnessy in."

"I'd rather have you; I don't really know Mrs. Shaughnessy. Heck, I hardly know you but I'd rather have you help me," she told him.

"All right, want me to turn my back to you?" he asked.

"Just until I get in; with the bubble type stuff you won't see anything," she told him.

He nodded and turned his back.

She quickly got undressed and stepped into the nice, hot water. Once she was sitting down, she took the small towel and covered up. "You can turn back."

Adam did. "Comfortable?"

"Yes, I am; this feels good, to be honest," she admitted with a smile.

He smiled back and just as he sat on the bed there was a knock on the door; Adam got up and opened it and Joe came in and poured the two buckets of water into the tub.

"More, Maria?' Joe asked.

Maria nodded with a sigh.

He nodded and left the room to get more water.

Adam looked at her and chuckled.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, you just looked like you are about to fall asleep," he told her.

Just as she chuckled, Maria heard a splash followed by a scream that came from the direction of the room her sister was in.

"Sounds like the other tub is in your sister's room," Adam said, chuckling.

"She hates cleaning up," Maria told him. "Me, on the other hand, I'd rather be clean than dirty."

"AAAAAAHH! LET ME OUT OF HERE!" they both heard and Maria started laughing like crazy.

"What's funny, Maria?" Adam asked.

"Just my sister and how she's throwing this huge fit. It's like she's being killed or something," Maria said.

Adam started laughing and opened the door since there was a knock.

"Thanks, I, I think this'll be enough," Maria shyly told Joe as he added the water.

"Okay, but if it's not, just let Adam, here, know and he'll send me to get more," Joe told her. Receiving a nod from her, he smiled and left.

"You look extremely comfortable right now," Adam told her.

"I am, this water feels good on my back . Sleeping in the wagon didn't do the muscles much good," Maria told him.

"I bet not," Adam replied, causing Maria smile. He smiled back. "I'll be right back, alright?"

"Okay," she said softly and watched as he left the room.

He went down stairs but his Pa stopped him. "Adam, can you ride back to Virginia City and pick up these few things Mrs. Shaughnessy said she needs?"

"Yeah, I can do that for her," Adam said as he picked up his poetry book so he could some reading as he and his horse named Sport made their way to Virginia City. He then put his coat and hat on.

"Adam, is everything all right, son?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, why?" Adam asked in reply.

"Well, the smile on your face is why I was wondering," Ben said.

"I'm just in a good mood. I'll be back later," Adam said and left the house before Ben could say anything else.

Ben shook his head as Mrs. Shaughnessy came down. "That girl is crazy," Mrs. Shaughnessy told him.

"Which one?" Ben asked, just wondering.

"Willow or whatever her name is," Mrs. Shaughnessy replied. "Maria, I think is her name, is polite but shy."

"Yeah, I think my oldest may like her," Ben replied, making Mrs. Shaughnessy smile, "he's been in with her since he went upstairs. He came down here with a smile on his face."

"He's in love then, possibly," Mrs. Shaughnessy replied and went back up to the rooms. She knocked on Maria's door.

"It's open," Maria softly replied.

Mrs. Shaughnessy entered the room. "Hello, Maria, how's the bath?"

"Feels good," Maria replied with a smile. "Would you mind helping me try to get this junk out of my hair? I have no idea what it is, but Willow used it on my hair."

"Yeah, I can help you," Mrs. Shaughnessy said, going behind her and helped her get whatever it was out of her hair.

A while later, Mrs. Shaughnessy had the stuff out of Maria's hair. "Thank you, Mrs. Shaughnessy; it was hard to get the grease out."

"You're welcome and it was hard to get that stuff out of your hair," Mrs. Shaughnessy replied. "Maria, do you need help zipping your dress after you get out?"

"Yes, please," Maria replied and went to stand, but her left leg was a little numb. "Okay, leg, wake up already."

Mrs. Shaughnessy chuckled as she helped her stand; between the two of them she was wrapped up in a towel and sitting on the bed.

"Thank you, my leg must have fallen asleep or something," Maria replied with a smile.

"You're welcome dear. Now, how about this pink and white dress?" Mrs. Shaughnessy asked.

"It's pretty, and a good pick," Maria said, thinking, _I__ hope Adam will like it_.

Mrs. Shaughnessy smiled and helped Maria get dressed. After Maria put her shoes on, she sat down in front of the mirror and started to do her hair. Mrs. Shaughnessy gently took the hair brush and did her hair for her.

"Before you ask, your sister is all dressed with her hair brushed, but she ran out the door when Joe was looking for his pa," Mrs. Shaughnessy said.

Maria rolled her eyes. "Sounds like Willow," was all Maria could say.

Mrs. Shaughnessy chuckled as she watched Maria put her hair up humming softly as she was trying to figure out what to do to her hair.


	3. Chapter 3

The next thing Maria and Mrs. Shaughnessy heard was, "Adam, what happened?" from Ben.

Maria got up, went downstairs and saw Adam limping as Ben helped him into the house.

"I was shot, Pa, I'm not sure who did it, though," Adam replied as Maria went over to him.

"Let's get you to bed, young man," she joked, since she was two years younger than Adam.

"You're younger there, Maria," Adam said with a smile.

She chuckled and helped him up to his room.

"Thank you, Maria, but you didn't need to help me," Adam told her as he sat on his bed.

"I wanted to, Adam; plus, you're going to have to get used to me helping," she told him softly, receiving a smile from him. "I'll step out so you can get out of those clothes and into something for bed."

"Yes, ma'am," Adam joked.

She left the room just as Ben, Hoss and Joe came up the stairs.

"He's changing," Maria said softly, almost in a whisper.

The men nodded as Ben went in to help his son if he needed it.

"Maria?" Adam called.

Maria turned to the door, opened it and went inside.

"Comfortable now?" she asked.

"Yes, I am, actually. I see one of the dresses Mrs. Shaughnessy brought over fits," Adam said and saw the blush creeping up on her cheeks. "You look pretty."

"Oh, um, thanks," she replied, her cheeks now medium red now.

"You're welcome," he replied.

"Would you like coffee if there is any made?" she asked.

"Yes, I would love some, Maria," Adam said.

"Okay, be right back, and stay in that bed or I'll tie you down," she ordered, making him chuckle as Ben, Hoss and Joe laughed at the fact that Adam was threatened to be tied to his bed.

"Yes, ma'am," Adam said in return, making her chuckle as she left the room.

Maria went downstairs and saw another man in the living room, "Um, sorry to bother you but do you know where the kitchen is, sir?" she asked kindly.

"I take you," the man spoke with a Chinese accent.

"Okay. Thank you," she replied, "I'm Maria."

"Hop Sing, cook to Cartwrights," he introduced as he led her to the kitchen.

A smile came to her face seeing the large room she entered. "What a lovely kitchen," she told him, looking around.

"It good to cook in," Hop Sing told her as he got the coffee around to make some. "How many cups?"

"Two will be fine, sir," she replied.

"No sir, just Hop Sing," he told her.

"Okay, Hop Sing," she spoke as she sat down in a chair that was in the kitchen.

"Aw, look Hoss, our big brother has a crush," Joe joked as he looked at his oldest brother to see him roll his eyes as he took a book off the night stand and started to read it. "And I guess he's too in love to tell us if he likes her or not."

"I think you're right, Joseph, the look of love is written in your oldest brother's eyes," Ben replied, getting a glare from Adam.

Ben, Hoss and Joe all left the room laughing.

"What's funny?" Maria asked softly as she brought up a small tray that had two cups of coffee and some cookies.

"Nothing, Maria, nothing," Joe said with a smile as he opened the door for her.

"Thank you," she whispered and closed the door with her foot after she was inside.

"She likes him also," Joe said as he, Ben and Hoss all went downstairs.

"Yes, she does, son; yes, she does," Ben replied with a smile.

"Thank you, Maria," Adam told her as she handed him his coffee.

"You're welcome, Adam. So this is what stopped the bullet's speed?" She asked, picking up a book off the night stand.

"Yes, I'm thankful for it - I hate having to get bullets taken out," Adam said.

"I bet," she replied and sat in the chair.

Adam's leg still hurt a lot but he still smiled her way as she sipped on her coffee.

She was reading a poem from a page which hadn't been ruined by the bullet.

"Maria, is everything all right?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, just thinking about what Willow is telling our Grandma," she replied, "since, Shaughnessy told me she took off. I have a feeling where she went was to wherever our grandmother is camping."

"Who knows, Maria," Adam replied then asked her, "Do you know why she is so wild?"

"I'm not sure - ever since our mother passed, she's been like that," she replied.

"And you've been the quiet one?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, I just haven't found anyone to talk to. Our father was the kind that would yell at us all the time and Willow never really cared, it seemed like," she replied.

"You have no problem talking to me," Adam told her, making her smile.

"That's because there's something about you that makes me want to talk to you; not sure what it is, but it's something," she replied with a grin.

Neither of them knew that Joe and Hoss were listening from outside the door.

"Probably the fact that I'll sit and listen to you," Adam told her.

She nodded in reply.

Meanwhile,Willow was trying to convince her grandmother that everything was fine. "Grandma, they have a lot of fancy stuff, a big house, they're kind," Willow told her grandma with a smile as she dismounted the horse.

"They have your sister; they are evil," Grandma Hoad replied.

"They are not evil, Grandma- they are kind; they took us in," Willow replied.

"They shot your father; they are evil," she replied.

Willow just rolled her eyes and sat down on a log that was on the ground nearby.

Meanwhile Adam and Maria were still talking in his room; "Maria, are you sure nothing is bothering you?" Adam asked kindly.

"Yeah, just-I have a lot on my mind and, right now, I'm not sure what to think," Maria replied.

He motioned for her to sit on the bed.

She got up and sat next to him.

"Want to talk about it? I might be able to help you figure it out," Adam told her as she leaned against the headboard with him.

"Just," she started and the tears slowly fell down her cheeks.

Adam put his arm around her shoulders and held her close. "Easy, sweetie, calm down."

"I'm scared my Grandmother will come here and try stuff, Adam; she's one mean lady and I'd rather be here then get put with them," Maria cried into his side as he held her close.

Joe knocked and entered, smiling at the sight on the bed. "Everything okay?" he asked when he heard Maria crying.

Adam sighed. "She's just worried about her grandmother coming here and starting a fight or something, that's all."

Joe smiled, "I think she got a little too comfy in bed with you," Joe told Adam, who glanced over to find that Maria was asleep.

"Help me lay her down," Adam asked of Joe.

Joe nodded as Adam pulled the covers back so Joe could lay Maria down.

Just as Joe covered her up, Ben came into the room. "Um?" was all Ben got out, unsure what to ask upon seeing Maria in the same bed as his oldest son.

"We were talking, she started to cry, then fell asleep," Adam told Ben with a chuckle.

"Well, I just came to get the dishes,-Hop Sing ordered me to come get all the dirty dishes from here," Ben said, chuckling, which made Adam chuckle also.

"They are here on my nightstand," Adam told him as he stretched out next to Maria.

Ben went to protest but he knew he raised his sons to be proper with a lady, "Adam, are you sure you don't want to sleep on the couch? We could bring in here from the spare room?" Ben asked just to stay in the room longer.

"Pa, trust me, nothing will happen," Adam said in reply.

Ben glanced at Joe and the two of them smiled at each other.

"Am I missing something?" Adam asked.

"Nope," Ben and Joe both replied as they left the room.

"Man, Pa, I have never seen Adam so in love," Joe said with a smile.

"He _is _in love," Ben agreed as the two of them went downstairs.


End file.
